


I’ve Found You

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Of the Red and the Light and the Ayakashi
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Kurogitsune goes to find Ranchuu. Things happen, stuff ensues, yes, cute and fluffy stuff that is, of course.Natsumi/Natsume (oc) x Jessica (oc), Stormy the wolf dog (illusionist)
Relationships: Kurogitsune x Ranchuu, OC X OC





	I’ve Found You

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The black fox yipped as he rushed down streets towards Sennen Neko's place, well the place of humans he seemed to like. The fox finally reached the electronics shop, yipping words at the cat and being granted entrance. The cat led him to a room, mewing then trotting back out front. Kurogitsune silently thanked the light colored cat, then nosed open the door to see Ranchuu...sprawled out on a beanbag chair, staring at a tv that wasn't on. Kurogitsune sighed, shaking himself, trotting in then yipping at the light green haired boy. Ranchuu gave a start, eyes darting around until they landed on the black fox. "K-Kuro...gitsune?" he asked, tilting his head a moment then squeaking when he realized it actually was the black fox...The black fox trotted over to the greenette before the boy could decide to rush off, nuzzling his hand. Ranchuu squeaked at the touch, shaking his head and shutting his eyes a moment. Kurogitsune gave a yip, a fox smile adorning his muzzle. He tested by nuzzling the soft skinned hand, earning a second squeak. His tail waved back and forth quick at this reaction, ears twitching back and forth. 

Ranchuu huffed a bit, shaking his head and blinking a few times. Kurogitsune gave a foxy laugh, shaking himself a few times and waving his tail again. He moved closer to Ranchuu now, nuzzling his leg then stepping back. He leaped onto the beanbag chair where there was space, curling up against the greenette. Ranchuu made another small sound, then shook his head, hiding a smile or at least attempting to hide it. Kuro yipped and smiled, a soft canine smile that softly curved the corners of his muzzle. His tail flicked gently, brushing the leg of the green haired boy. Ranchuu squeaked, taking in a shuddering breath and shaking his head again. He silently scolded himself, staring at the television screen before them and nodding to himself. Kuro nuzzled Ran's hand gently a few times, just as before. He was still smiling that canine smile, tail waving gently to and fro. He decided to see what would happen if he licked him... so he did it. He flicked his tongue out, against hand skin first. Ranchuu squeaked again, staring at him a moment then shaking his head. He hummed quietly then stopped, looking away from the black fox.

Kurogitsune wagged his tail again, nuzzling the hand again instead. Ranchuu let out a breath, shaking his head then smiling at the fox. He reached out a hand, the fox blinking and watching him. The greenish haired boy hummed quietly as he continued to reach out, until his hand touched soft black fur, and he smiled at the fox, petting him lightly and gently. Kurogitsune wagged his tail as he was pet, seeming to smile. Ranchuu smiled at him, continuing to pet him and unable to stop smiling as he did so. The black fox closed his eyes a few moments, enjoying it. He huffed a bit when it stopped...but just shook his head. He gave the hand a lick, then wondered if he should turn humanoid, if he could without scaring Ranchuu...Throwing caution to the wind, he did so anyhow, ears twitching and tail flicking gentle and light. 

Ranchuu did in fact look frightened, or... startled, perhaps? Kuro couldn’t really be sure but yeah, he thought Ran looked startled more than anything. His ears and tail twitched only slightly, both ears and tail. He stared into the beautiful eyes of the light-green haired young man, then twitched his ears again slightly. Ran shivered a bit, Kuro could feel it, and closed his eyes a few moments. Finally, he opened them back up, taking a visible gulp and shaking his head a few times. The fox male hummed quietly a moment, then leaned into the smaller male just to see what would happen. Ran squeaked and shuddered; Kuro didn’t like the shudder...but he quite liked that squeak, honestly. His lips curved to a smile, and he nuzzled the smaller male a few times. Ran took a few breaths, then made a small sound twice. 

Kuro tilted his head a moment, smiling sweetly, then shook his head and thought on... something. Seeming to make up his mind, he reached out a hand, that hand touching Ran’s cheek. The greenette squeaked and shuddered...then gave a low little whine. Kuro tilted his head, ears twitching back then going forward again, tail flicking and sweeping. He continued to tilt his head a moment, then shook it. He smiled down at the slightly smaller male, in what he hoped was a gentle and reassuring way. He hummed quietly a moment, then stopped and shook his head. He lowered his head, brushing noses with Ran, ears twitching into Ran’s hair. The boy squeaked again, reaching up. He lightly pet a black ear, causing Kuro to freeze up a bit...No one ever had pet the black fox before. He quite liked this actually, yes really liked it. He hummed a gentle sound, therefore. He wagged his tail more. He then leaned into the boy a bit more. He soon had fallen asleep, it just felt that nice.

(Getting this in here, short as it is)

Natsumi/Natsume hummed as they followed the tracks left by the wolf-dog. Stormy had found them, acted like they wanted to be followed. Therefore, that’s exactly what Nat was doing. They were surprised to come upon Jessica napping nearby. Stormy was curled up at her side, head in her lap. Nat trotted over, quietly. They then leaned over, equally as quiet. They stole a quick kiss (it counts!) then headed off again. They didn’t want to disturb her nap.

end


End file.
